Kay Wright
Kay Wright is a 19-year-old student at New York University. She currently resides in Manhattan. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Kay Wright was born to Amanda and Ken Wright. Amanda and Ken both went to the same college where they met and eventually got married. After they had both graduated, they moved to Carson City. Unfortunately, they both struggled to find jobs there and they often lived in small run-down apartments or on the streets at times and grew steadily deeper in debt. After only a few years, Amanda found out that she was pregnant. They weren't sure how they were going to be able to raise a child properly, but they wanted to give it the best try they could and somehow make it work. Amanda and Ken soon brought Kay into their family and now the couple had a renewed desire to get better lives, but the family still struggled, especially with a baby to take care of. When Kay was five, her parents discovered that they were again pregnant. Their financial situation had only worsened and they knew they would not be able to take care of Kay any longer, let alone two kids. When John, their new son, was only a few months old, Amanda and Ken left their children to start what would hopefully be a better life for themselves. Kay and John were found by some neighbors the next day and quickly sent to live with their closest relative, Ken's brother Mark in New York City. It was around this time that Kay began to notice that she was having trouble hearing things sometimes. At first she ignored the issue, not thinking that it was anything serious or significant, but after a few months her Uncle Mark began to sense that something was wrong and decided to have her hearing checked. Kay did, in fact, have some hearing loss and she was given hearing aids in order to help restore her hearing. Kay disliked her hearing aids. She believed they made her weird and that they set her apart from her other classmates. Occasionally her peers would notice the devices and comment on them, causing her to self-consciously explain their purpose, but most of the time she wasn't made fun of for them. This encouraged her to be more confident in herself and feel more comfortable about her disability. Kay tried to live a normal life and though her hearing did worsen over time she was able to make her way through elementary and middle school without it hindering her in any significant way. However, one day at the end of her sophomore year of high school, everything went silent. Kay couldn't hear a thing; her hearing was completely gone. Afraid of what had happened to her she made her way to the nurse's office and managed to inform the nurse of her situation. After her uncle came to pick her up and she was back at home, the two began to assess her options. Kay ultimately chose to accept her total deafness and over the summer all three of them, Kay, Mark and John, learned American Sign Language. A few months into her Junior year, however, Kay began to realize just how hindering and isolating her deafness was. She didn't want her disability to control her life and so she and Mark found another option, a cochlear implant, a device that would do the hearing for her so that she could still communicate easily with and fully experience the world around her. The implant didn't solve all of her deafness issues, but it did improve her connection with the world, even now she has trouble hearing music and some voices are more electronic than human, but Kay was able to feel like a part of the world again. She knew she was still deaf, any time that the batteries died or she removed part of the device she would be reminded of that, but now she could enjoy the sounds of the world around her again to a larger degree. Determined not to let any disability hold her back, she continued on with her life as normally as possible. Very few people even knew that Kay was deaf and she made it through high school with good grades. When it came to college, Kay knew that she wanted to stay near her uncle and brother and decided to apply to NYU. Her uncle Mark was a forensic scientist at the New York City Police Department and he would constantly tell her as much as he could about his work. It was a career that had always excited her and she knew that she wanted the same job as her uncle after she graduated. Kay was accepted into NYU and soon after beginning school, her uncle got her an internship at the Police Department. Kay works small cases at the police department, though she will often her of other cases from co-workers, and is happy with her life as it is. Her deafness is always there over her shoulder, but she does her best to lead a normal life and doesn't let many people know about her deafness as she doesn't want them to judge her on her disabilities. She currently lives in Founders Hall Dorm 102 with her roommate Kristina Waymire. Personality Kay is generally perceived as very quiet and withdrawn. Because of her deafness, she often fells isolated despite the fact that she can hear, she can still feel the deafness in the back of her mind. She is kind and gentle around people, but tends to be very self-reliant, preferring to solve her own problems than to rely on others. Once she gets close to a person, she is extremely loyal and will do anything for her loved ones. When she is around people she is close with, she lets out a more carefree and joyous personality that very few people actually see. Loud noises can overwhelm Kay and when this happens she often has to leave the room to recuperate. Appearance Kay has long light brown hair and brown eyes. She usually leaves her hair down or in a loose ponytail, hiding her ears- and her cochlear implant because she doesn't want people to instantly judge her based on the device. She tries to blend in as much as possible, not wearing anything too flashy or over the top, but she will wear makeup. Alliances *Kristina Waymire (Friend and Roommate) Enemies *None yet. Abilities/Traits *Kay is deaf though she has a cochlear implant and can hear most sounds. *Kay knows ASL (American Sign Language). *Kay is a student at NYU. *Kay interns as a forensic scientist at the NYCPD. *Kay is very independent and self-reliant. *Kay is often overwhelmed by loud noises. *Kay is very loyal to her loved ones. *Kay is very solitary and used to isolation. *Kay is a more carefree and fun-loving person around people she is comfortable with. Gallery KayWright1.jpg KayWright2.jpg KayWright3.jpg KayWright4.jpg KayWright5.jpg KayWright6.jpg Category:Female Category:American Category:Adults Category:Students Category:New York University Students Category:Manhattan Resident Category:Teenagers Category:JordynPallas